From one aspect, the present invention relates to an internal combustion reciprocating piston engine. The invention also relates to a cylinder head for use in such an engine.
In my published United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2,134,977A, there is described an internal combustion reciprocating piston engine comprising a cylinder head defining a plurality of valve ports which communicate with a combustion chamber defined between the cylinder head and a piston, a plurality of poppet valves, one for each port, and an overhead camshaft for operating the valves, wherein stems of the valves are so arranged that respective centrelines of the valve stems intersect an axis of rotation of the camshaft and, as viewed in a direction along the camshaft, one valve stem diverges from an adjacent valve stem in a direction away from the camshaft.